Home
by Gleek Actually
Summary: Angela and her twin brother Michael are both 15, and freshmen at high school. They live in New York with their parents, Rachel and Finn, and go to a school close by. When they join Glee Club together, their lives will turned upside down by music, romance, and discovering their dreams. Rated T for minor language and minor suggestiveness.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Glee. I just own my OC's, and I made up the school. And own the storyline/plot.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Angela opened her eyes to the blinding sun seeping in through her window. She groaned, and a chipper voice filled the room. "Come on, it's Sunday! We have some things to do today before school starts!"

She shoved her face in her pillow, then glanced at her alarm clock. "Come _on, _mom. It's only eight! Just a few more minutes!"

Rachel pulled the blanket off of her. "No, now come on downstairs! Micheal is already there! You have to eat some breakfast! Your uncle made delicious pancakes!"

"Which one?" Angela groaned.

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Come on, you know Blaine doesn't cook. Atleast, not good food."

Angela giggled. "Fine, just get out so I can get dressed."

Rachel mock gasped. "Okay, I see how it is." She quietly left and closed the door behind her.

Angela stood and stretched out her legs with a yawn. She locked her door and dressed into a comfortable T-shirt and jeans. She looked in the mirror, and flipped her long brown hair behind her back, then brushed it quickly, locating a hair pin to pin back her bangs.

"You are a star," she whispered into the mirror. Then she smiled and left the room. She hurried downstairs to the dining room. At the table, everyone was seated and eating what appeared to be chocolate chip pancakes.

The people seated were: Kurt and Blaine, her two uncles, then Finn and Rachel, her parents, and Micheal, her twin brother. There was and empty seat between Kurt and Micheal, so she sat there, and began cutting up her pancakes.

Kurt nudged her shoulder, then whispered in her ear, "Don't tell anyone, but I gave you more than the others."

Angela giggled softly, then whispered back, "Thanks Kurt."

Micheal eyed her. "What's so funny?"

She shared a glance with Kurt, and she replied sweetly, "Nothing."

After they ate, Kurt stood up and announced, "I'd love to stay, but I have to with Blaine to rehearse for that new Broadway musical we're in."

Rachel gasped, and leaped up. "Oh my god, you guys, that's amazing!"

She wrapped her arms around both of them, and Finn said, "That's great, guys." He shared a look with Micheal, and they both shrugged their shoulders, before continuing their conversation about football.

Angela stood with a smile, "Wow! That sounds...amazing." She walked over to Kurt, and Kurt ruffled her hair.

"I know you're gonna be on Broadway too someday." She smiled. She hadn't yet told anybody except Blaine, who she told everything, that she decided she wanted to become an actress instead. Like on movies and TV shows.

Blaine walked over to her. "Do I get a hug?" He joked.

She threw her arms around him, and he laughed.

"Oh," Kurt added, and Blaine and Angela separated. Everybody, including Blaine, turned to look at him. "We'll be playing two gay lovers struggling to make ends meet and keep our love alive."

Everybody cheered, and Kurt and Blaine had to leave.

Rachel spun around to face Micheal and Angela. "Alright! You two! We're all going on a little trip before school tomorrow! The mall! It's a couple blocks away. We'll do a little shopping, then go somewhere to eat! You're about to start high-school, that's a cause for celebration! But, oh, before we go, I'd like to perform a little something with my daughter."

Angela smiled, and her green eyes showed amusement. "What song?" She asked, as Rachel brought her to the living room and to the piano. Finn and Micheal sat on the sofa to watch.

Rachel sat at the piano and began warming up on it. "Right before my first Broadway audition for Funny Girl, my mother sang this song with me. I know you know it." She began playing "Next to Me."

Rachel

_You won't find him drinking under tables _  
_Rolling dice or staying out til 3 _  
_You won't ever find him being unfaithful _  
_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

Angela

_You won't find him trying to chase the devil _  
_For money, fame, for power, out of greed _  
_You won't ever find him where the rest go _  
_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

Angela and Rachel

_Next to me, oho, next to me, oho _  
_Next to me, oho _  
_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

Rachel

_When the money's spent _  
_And all my friends have vanished _  
_And I can't seem to find no help or love for free _  
_I know there's no need for me to panic _  
_Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me _

Angela

_Oh, the skies are grey and the doors are closing _  
_And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe, hard to breathe _  
_When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling _  
_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

Rachel and Angela

_Next to me, oho, next to me, oho _  
_Next to me, oho _  
_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

_When the end has come and buildings falling down fast _  
_When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea _  
_When everyone has lost their heads around us _

_Next to me, oho, next to me, oho _  
_Next to me, oho _  
_You will find him, you'll find him next to me._

Rachel side-hugged her daughter and smiled. Angela smiled too as her brother and father clapped and cheered.


End file.
